


【火花】电梯

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: CP: Herman × Fengmin是火花，车，带一些个人妄想烂俗剧情，我流ooc不喜勿喷。天冷了，做个爱吧(？)2018文档备份





	【火花】电梯

————————————————

今天很冷。  
冷的风敏这样因为打游戏死活都不顾的人，把手贴在电梯墙壁上的时候，都会被冷的缩回手。  
赫曼正和她在同一个电梯里，两个人一句话都没说。  
现在是夜里的两点半，医生专程跑到这栋有二十多层高的大楼的网吧里，找到了放了假也不愿意回家，却在这里打算通宵打游戏的小姑娘。  
她涂着明媚的亮蓝色指甲油的手握着手柄很灵活的操控着电脑里的角色，那双乌黑的眸子亮晶晶的，一点都看不出疲惫的样子。直到赫曼敲了敲她坐着的那张桌子，小姑娘摘下耳机来，抬头一看，差点从电脑椅上滑下去。  
“我/操……Herman？……”  
“回去了。”他说。  
风敏又用很轻的声音骂了几句，然后开始动作幅度很大的收拾她的书，游戏机，还有耳机，手柄，叮叮当当了一阵。最后把书包往肩上一甩，“走。”  
这栋楼有两个电梯，赫曼走到中间的电梯时风敏拽了拽他的衣袖，头也不抬一下的说，“走啊，这个电梯人好多，我们坐最那边的那个。”  
赫曼没有说话，女孩子拽着他的袖子往走廊尽头的电梯走。他不是很在意他们到底要做那个电梯下去，视线中风敏蓝紫色的小辫子随着她的步伐一晃一晃的，就像永远不会熄灭的跳动着的火焰一样。他们之间的对话重新开始于电梯的显示板的数字到十二层的时候，风敏听到了一声类似于跳闸的声音，接着视线被黑暗剥夺了，电梯摇晃了一下卡在了大约十二层楼的高度。  
“我靠…………？停电了？”  
女孩子伸手试图掰开电梯门缝，赫曼在风敏刚扒开一条缝的时候抓住了她的手腕，说，“十二层的高度，别乱动。”  
风敏甩了甩被他捏疼的手腕，轻轻的嗤了一声，贴着冰凉的墙壁停了一会，顺着门缝透过来的光，她抬起头看了一眼站在她斜后方的赫曼。  
冰凉的安静的空气似乎紊乱了起来，两个人视线对上的时候风敏伸手拽住了他的领带，然后医生被她往前带的一个趔趄，又及时的站住，接着女孩子伸出被冻得冷冰冰的手，抓住他的脖子。  
他皱了一下眉，看到女孩子朝他笑了一下，然后踮起脚咬住他的嘴唇，很凶狠的厮磨医生的下嘴唇直到尝到了腥味，赫曼拽着她把她拉开，“你又穿这么少。”  
“你管我。”风敏抿着嘴看他，门缝中的光很少，黑暗中两个人只有凑的极近才能看清对方的表情。  
但是他们离得很远。  
赫曼脱下他的大衣，将躲躲闪闪不愿意穿那么多的小姑娘拽过来裹成一团，风敏的头发都被他弄乱了，扎着辫子的皮筋都散下来，蓝紫色的发丝一根一根的贴在脸侧。  
他低头端详了一阵，看着风敏皱着眉将黏在脸上的发丝一捋一捋拨到后面去，散下头发来，理顺打结的发梢，她的锁骨瘦的很明显，在肩膀上方凹陷下去漂亮的弧度，在寒冷的空气中裸露在外面，好像本人丝毫不觉得冷一样。  
于是赫曼将小姑娘抱起来抵在墙上，让她的腿弯卡在自己的肩上然后俯下身去亲她。风敏心神领会的张开嘴含住他探进来的舌，女孩子的柔韧性让她完全感觉不到疼，甚至还撑着对方的脖子小屁股在对方腰胯很难耐的磨蹭。  
“嗯……你好磨叽……”  
她贴着他的嘴唇说，湿热的气体待着碳酸饮料的味道，还有一点空气里的铁锈味。赫曼好像笑了一下，他的动作很快，他将女孩子的短裙撩起来露出蓝白条纹的内裤，然后拨到一边去，在黑暗中风敏垂着头报复性的摸他的胯部，那双专门用来打游戏的手此时灵活的好像已经做过很多次这样的事情，她摸到赫曼的腰带后很熟练的抽开，金属扣环被女孩子甩在墙上发出响亮的一声。  
然后她被摁住手腕压在了墙上，洁白细长的手腕立刻留下红色的指引，力气大的她呲了下牙，接着一口咬在赫曼近在咫尺的鼻梁上，“疼死了，医生。”  
“你不是很喜欢？”他挨了她咬的一口，伸手掐住女孩子细腻的大腿根，细致的抚摸着那一块皮肤，赫曼贴着她的嘴唇，磨蹭着她忘记喝水而变得干涩的唇瓣，然后贴着女孩子的脸蛋沙哑着说，“套呢？”  
“我没带。”  
风敏贴着他的耳朵把热气都灌进去，然后她又说，“我故意的。”  
赫曼没吭声，女孩子将手贴着他的脸，能感觉到对方热热的吐息，她轻轻的叹一口气在冰凉的空气里，接着她被举高，狠狠地压制住，那根鸡蛋大的龟头直接破开了因为兴奋不停分泌着粘液的甬道顶到柔软的内里去直接抵到了体内最柔软的地方去，分泌的液体被挤了出来弄得交合处一塌糊涂。  
“嗯——”  
她的大腿根都抖了起来，因为重力的缘故那根阴茎进的很深，风敏难耐的绷直了小腿，忍不住挺起背来迎合他的动作让那根进入的更深。赫曼抓着她绷紧的腰往下摁，还没完全滑进去的那根直接顶进去，女孩子好久没修剪的指甲想抓他的背，但只是挂住了布料，弄得无名指的指甲都裂了。  
“你他妈……哈啊…慢点……我指甲裂了……”  
赫曼捏着风敏的脸蛋吻她的嘴唇，将还带这点血的下嘴唇蹭到她唇瓣上，“那你就别抓那么紧。”  
“……你滚蛋。”  
然后他一下一下的打桩一样的往里顶，弄得她两眼翻白张着嘴胡乱的喘息，粘腻的液体随着抽出来的动作弄得股间一片狼藉，接着又被带进去，发出清晰的但只有两个人听得见的水声。这个姿势实在很辛苦，但是对风敏这样柔韧性还不错的女孩子来说还可以接受，于是她尽量的绷直了背，在对方每次顶进来的时候挺直腰板迎合他的动作。直到龟头顶到子宫口吻开那里，她闭紧了眼睛发出奶猫一样的呜咽，生理泪水就顺着脸侧滑下来，跌落在空气里。  
电梯里冰凉的空气好像没那么冷了，披在风敏身上的那件大衣开始贴着墙往下滑，又被赫曼一把捞起来披在她肩上，风敏叼着他的嘴唇说你个假正经，咬的他下巴鼻子上都是牙印。赫曼捞了她一把把她往上抱了抱，女孩子几乎被他折成一百八十度抵在墙上哪都去不了，风敏被刺激的绷直了小腿难耐的扭动着想跑，过载的快感让她崩溃到无法思考，然后又被拽回来，被抱在赫曼身上死死的动弹不得。  
他捏着她的穿着小腿袜的小腿肚子，反反复复的进去那块柔软粘腻的地方，将最脆弱的地方全部都占满了，风敏抵着他的额头大口大口的喘息着，好像这空间里的氧气快不够了一样，然后被用力的摁在墙上迎来干性高潮。  
这时候女孩子开始崩溃的抽噎起来，她的头发都一根一根的黏在脖子上和脸上，书包边上的水杯都被压瘪了，她又不能让赫曼再给她买一个。这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事……  
但是赫曼还没有要退出去的意思，等女孩子趴在他的肩头好一会，将毛衣马甲和衬衫都弄湿了，才去贴了贴她的湿漉漉的脸蛋。  
这个时候电梯的灯亮了，风敏听到了电梯外很多机器重新运转起来的声音，她将脑袋埋得更深，几乎都听不到哽咽。赫曼将她身上的大衣重新披回自己的身上，然后用宽大的衣摆和女孩子同样宽松的衣服遮住了两个人交合的部位。  
“你个……变态。”  
“你在和变态做爱。”  
赫曼说，他将女孩子一把抱起离开了电梯的墙面，等电梯平稳的到达一楼后若无其事的往外走，“抱紧了，你不想别人发现吧？”  
然后风敏就再没吭一声，她用泪水模糊的红肿的眼睛看人行道，凌晨两点的街道人很少，直到赫曼将她放在车上的时候，她也没见到一个人。  
她狠狠的拍打着医生的后背，然后被放倒在车后座上，赫曼暂时离开了她的身体，一把抓住她的裸露在外面还在捶打他的手腕，“刚才哪个指甲裂了？”  
风敏仰着脖子倒在同样冷的让她瑟瑟发抖的皮椅上，打了个喷嚏，她吸着鼻子闷闷的嗤了一声，一句话没说。  
最后还是赫曼自己找到了她的裂了的无名指，找到前位的指甲钳后很耐心的帮她把裂了的部分都剪掉，然后收好指甲刀。  
女孩子垂着泪水朦胧的眼睛看着他剪自己的指甲，剪了很久，然后又看向她。  
这是他们第二次对上视线，赫曼在暖黄色的灯光底下俯下身，看着女孩子不知道是哭的还是被冻的通红的鼻尖，但因为刚刚经历了高潮变得湿热的手心和大腿还贴着他。赫曼将她的还背在背上的书包弄到一边去，被压瘪了的塑料杯子发出咔哒的声音。  
他顿了一下，在车窗制造等我阴影里抵着她耳边说，“我再给你买个水杯。”然后脱下自己的毛衣背心和衬衫盖在她的身上，又拉开她的腿顶进去。  
“滚。”  
风敏用指甲抓他裸露的脊背，但她才意识到刚才留长的指甲都被剪了，只留下几道淡淡的白色痕迹。

—End—


End file.
